Mother, Father, Child
by Solvableenigma
Summary: Boyfriend and girlfriend; Man and woman; Husband and Wife. Names given to those who choose to be together. However, the coveted titles of Mother and Father are not so freely given. As Levy and Gajeel learn, their pair will soon become a trio.


Levy sat on the couch, reading silently, a cup of green tea steaming on the table next to her. The moon was just beginning to trade places with the sun and the activities of the townsfolk were dying down, leaving the world tranquil. This was her favorite time of the day. She knew Gajeel and Lily would be coming home soon.

The two usually took Levy with them when they went on missions, even particularly dangerous ones, but recently, Levy had been unable to take part. While she was capable of holding her own in any battle situation, there was simply too much risk in letting her fight; her being eight months pregnant might have had something to do with it.

Married three years prior, Gajeel and Levy were expecting their first child. It was actually quite the experience when Levy found out that she was with child. Mirajane had told her that she was becoming somewhat similar to Droy in physique. Quickly panicking - and ignoring Droy's cries of offense - Levy stormed out of the guild to go for a run.

It took Gajeel quite a while before he could convince her to eat normally again, though he had conceded that her rapid weight gain was cause for concern. After seeing Gajeel and Lily off before a mission, Levy took it upon herself to go see Wendy, who was studying more advanced magical and non-magical medicine.

Wendy broke the news that she was pregnant within minutes of the young mage's visit. While the dragon slayer had announced it with great joy and vivacity, Levy was more concerned with how Gajeel would react. They had always been so careful, using magical protection whenever they were intimate. Also, Gajeel was not fond of surprises. Levy found out that little tidbit of information after throwing him a surprise birthday party; the shock of it caused Gajeel to freak out and resulted in him and Levy spending several months rebuilding their home.

She remembered telling Gajeel. He was silent for a while, his face unreadable as he took in the news; all the while Lily was congratulating the duo.

Gajeel then proceeded to fall into the canal that ran through the city. And, of course, he fell onto a raft that flowed gently down the waterway at a snail's pace; Gajeel was incapacitated.

Following a lengthy rescue that involved several helpful sailors, Droy's plant magic, and Jet running around like a complete moron, Levy and Gajeel finally made it back to their newly repaired home. After some discussion and a confirmation by Wendy that they were having a son, the couple became rather excited at the proposition of being parents. They agreed that they would switch off every few jobs so that neither would get bored, at least until their son was old enough to be watched by the guild.

A knock at the door interrupted Levy's thoughts. She closed her book and set it next to her tea. With a groan, she lifted herself from the couch and answered the door.

She giggled as she was greeted by the grinning face of Gajeel and Lily. "Gihi, 'sup, Bookworm?"

"Gajeel!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. He pulled her as close as he could with her large stomach and then hefted into his arms, bridal style. "Oh my, I get the luxury treatment tonight?" she cooed sarcastically.

"Just figured you could use a lift," Gajeel grunted before walking inside and resting Levy on the couch.

Lily closed the door behind them and went to stand near Gajeel. He chuckled before resting his miniature sword on the table. "The mission went well," he stated casually. "Should have enough to pay rent for the next few months."

"Good," Levy said breathlessly. "We're gonna need all the extra Jewel we can get."

"Especially if you keep eating all our damn food," Gajeel teased, causing Levy to blush.

"I can't help it! I'm eating for two!"  
"I know," Gajeel murmured before leaning down and drawing Levy into a delicate kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Levy sighed and watched Gajeel go into the kitchen to forage for whatever scraps Levy had not eaten yet.

"Oi! Gajeel!' Lily called, "Get me some kiwi juice while you're in there!"

A grunt from Gajeel was all that was given in response. Lily smiled and then hopped up onto the couch next to Levy. She put her hand on his head and gently rubbed behind his ears; a content noise came from Lily's throat.

"Some great and mighty warrior, huh?" she commented.

Lily blushed and grew wide-eyed. "This is a weakness… I MUST TRAIN TO CONQUER THIS!" In a flourish he dashed from the room and into a walk-in closet that had been retrofitted to function as his bedroom and training area.

Shaking her head, Levy picked up her book and absently stared at the words, not really reading. She listened as Gajeel rummaged around. Fortunately for him, Levy had managed to stave of her craving for a roast that Gajeel loved, so he should be happy.

Indeed, he was. Gajeel rejoined Levy in their living room, roast on his plate and grin on his mouth. He sat beside Levy as he ate, neither speaking. He knew better than to interrupt Levy while she was reading. The iron she made was some of the best he had ever eaten, and when he made her mad, well, he was not going to get it anytime soon thereafter.

Smirking, Levy took one of her fingers and slowly traced it in tiny circles along Gajeel's thigh.

"Gihi...whatcha tryin' to pull, huh?" he whispered.

"Just teasing," Levy replied in a sultry voice. "Just teasing."

"Well stop it," he pleaded. "Not like we can do anything right now."

Levy giggled. "I know!"

Grumbling, Gajeel crossed his arms across his chest. Levy laughed at this and then moved them so that his arms were around her, just above her enlarged stomach. Gajeel growled. Levy kissed his chin.

"You ain't gonna quit, are ya?"

Levy's eyes cast an impish gleam. "Maybe not."

A grin formed on Gajeel's face and he hefted Levy so that she rested on his lap. Even with her carrying another child, she was still his Shrimp.

Resting her shoulder on her husband's shoulder, the soon-to-be mother sighed in content. Several moments of blessed silence passed between them before Gajeel broke it.

"Levy…" he said under his breath, into her ear.

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared…" he admitted, a slight quiver to his voice.

Levy smiled softly. Gajeel, a man of seemingly little emotion, conceding fear. It was so poetic. Of course, she knew that Gajeel had no reason to hide anything from her. She had seen him laugh and cry and scream and fall, but there was always something, or rather, someone, that always was able to draw him back to reality: Levy, herself.

"Come to me," she purred, lifting her head. Gajeel acquiesced, burying his face into Levy's shoulder. She drew her fingers through his coarse hair, tough and shaggy, as always. "What's made my dragon slayer scared?"

Gajeel winced. "The child."

"What about it?"

"Am I the right dad for it?"

Levy's stroking faltered. She could not imagine a better dad for her child. Rough, yet fair

and just; amicable, but rarely coddling. Her son would grow to be a good man with Gajeel helping to guide him. "You will make a perfect father," she whispered.

She could feel Gajeel's movements as his face tightened and she understood why.

Memories of past misdeeds still haunted her husband; images would flash in front of him of burned flesh, or her own face malformed into one of agony. No matter how many times he said it, Levy knew that he never forgave himself; he treated her far too well for him to have done so.

"I'll hurt him."

Veins tightening, Levy pulled back on Gajeel's hair loosely. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes, red meeting Hazel. Her hand appeared on his face, drawing it into a kiss. "Listen to me," she breathed, eyes still locked, mouths barely separated. "You will never hurt our child, I know it!" She kissed him again.

"I hurt you," he mumbled, eyes downcast towards her distended stomach. He saw the devilish brand of Phantom Lord seared onto her flesh, onto his child's flesh.

An invisible string forced his eyes to meet his wife's. "And I wouldn't have married you if I thought you would do it again," she proclaimed forcefully.

The stared at each other, lips occasionally brushing. Gajeel could feel his heart-strings being plucked with each beat. She had always been a better musician than him, able to perform any sort of melody to cause him to melt. He pressed his hands to her back, feeling her form, subtle; understated; perfect.

"Gajeel…" Her voice was a lullaby, comforting and elegant. "You will never hurt out child. You and I, we'll help him be strong and wise, a friend to all." She broke off to stifle tears. "You're a member of Fairy Tail, you cannot have anything but a good heart." Though her eyes welled with tears, her lips crafted a warm smile.

"We'll make him strong…"

"Yes…"

"We'll make him wise."

"Of course."

"He'll surpass us!"

"He won't have a choice!"

"I'll teach him to play guitar!"

"No."

Hearty laughter filled the room. Husband and wife, the eternal bond inseparable, working in tandem to bring life into the world. Nothing was more joyous, more wonderful, more magical. The iron-hearted dragon slayer and the reclusive bookworm, met under the most unfathomable circumstances, overflowing the house with ecstasy.

The two shared a passionate kiss, only breaking to declare their love for one another. Gajeel could not contain his grin. "Gihi, you really know how to snap me outta it, don't cha?"

Levy winked playfully. "Well it wouldn't do to have you moping around here all the time."

"Says the girl that says she was too weak to be an S-class wizard," Gajeel retorted, reminiscing how he and Levy had managed to overcome everyone else to make her an S-class wizard the year after the disastrous Tenrou Island trial.

Sticking her tongue out, Levy removed herself from Gajeel's embrace, standing in the process. She put her arms over her head and stretched while yawning widely. She closed her eyes and held out her hand behind her. "Let's go to bed."

Gajeel took her hand and hoisted himself from the couch. The couple walked, hand in hand, down the hallway to their room. However, as they approached the door, a voice called out to them.

"Wait, Levy, I must ask you something!" The woman turned and saw Lily standing there, stance battle-ready, demeanor intense.

"What's the matter?" Levy asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Lily knelt down and presented the top of his head. "I must rid myself of this weakness to being pet. If there is to be a child in here, I refuse to be its plaything!"

"Ah, give it a rest, Lily," Gajeel snorted. "We just wanna go to bed."

Waving goodnight, Levy and Gajeel entered their room and shut the door, the tell-tale click of the lock echoing behind them.

Lily stared in shock. "But… my training…"

########

**A/N: Ah, my first pairing fic. I told myself I was never gonna do one of these, I really tried to resist, but I just can't get over Levy and Gajeel. They need to be a couple...now. Anyway… I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. It was kind of an impromptu idea of how the two would act around each other if they were married. I'd like to think that Gajeel would be much more open with his emotions and Levy would showcase her more playful, loving side. **

**Anyway...again...as always, reviews and feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
